Hurry up and save me!
by Et-chan2356
Summary: Prince from Heaven plus Prince from Hell, equals marriage. Poor Roxy. Rated M for yaoi, later on smut and swearing...and blood.


I have never despised or felt so much anger towards a person, or a thing for that matter! A prince from the Euphoriana kingdom was not happy for once. Reason? I am going to be the future husband to a man named Axel Asphexion. To be quite honest, I do not judge someone for their race, but this was just wrong, I am an holy angel, he is a fallen angel, enough said. Oh did you think I was talking about our skin color? In this type of situation it does not matter, nor does anyone ever judge someone like that in this time of day, nor does anyone have time for racism either. Who am I? My name is Roxas Euphorian. I am a 17 year old Euphorian holy angel, I am the 19th prince of the Euphoriana main castle, and I am going to be marrying an 18 year old man who is prince of the Asphexiana kingdom, in my opinion they do not deserve such "Royal blood" or how they would call it "Dragon's boost''. To be honest, the way they called their blood is so stupid it's laughable!

But unfortunately, even though I am a prince, I have no say in this. I will be marrying this man when I am also 18 years old, which is in about a good 4 months, like I said I do not want this. Especially since they are no more than demons from hell, oh their ancestors are literally from hell…they live in hell for god's sake!

Today we are to be summoned to arrive in their kingdom in about 11:00 am sharp. Right now it is 10:43am and half of us are ready. To be honest, I wish they call of this stupid marriage arrangement, I mean, the prince of that hell hole doesn't like me either. Reason why I'm arranged to marry him you ask? My father and Axel's father crossed paths in a French library down in Earth/Paris, the library was named: Bibliothèque de l'Arsenal. This in English meant: Library of the Arsenal. I think it's a very famous library, and out of the blue, my father, Yue-Han, and Axel's father, Lea, Just so happen to arrive at the same library and began to…"argue" but in a professional way, which means they talked to each other in a very creepy calm matter and finally came to an mutual agreement/understanding. I have a feeling their both hiding things from me.

It is now 10:48am; we now have such little time to get all the servants and family members ready for the event. As I've said before, I do not care if we do not make it there at all. Suddenly a knock on my door woke me up from my trance. Before I was able to give that person permission to enter my room, that person, being my "mother" well step-mother quietly stepped into my room without a care into the world.

No my step mother isn't like Cinderella's step-mother, or all the other step-mommies that only care for money and lust, no, that role would be perfect for my birth mother, Roxanne. My step-mother, Hope, was very patient, and kind. She treats me as if I am her own and I love her so much. I'm so glad my father chose her to be the next queen of Euphoriana, she's a beautiful women number 1, her personality is loving, almost unrealistic since it is very rare to find a lady as kind as herself, and everything about her is lovely…but why is her hair teal…? I will never know.

Followed by my step-mother is my father, King Yue-Han, Kozumi Euphorian. Out of all colors for his hair to be, it is green. It's not bright green, but its sea-weed green. Just like me he has blue eyes as well, very tall, about 6'0 feet tall, weight I don't know so don't ask. I have no idea if my father dyed his hair green or… yeah I'm guessing my blonde locks come from my birth mother. Wait, why am I about 5'6, while father is 6'0…unfortunately a certain gene has skipped over me. Hopefully Axel is no taller than I am..just so I'm not the only one who's short.

"Mind telling me why you guys suddenly let yourselves in?'' I asked with a little humor in my voice, no I wasn't really offended that they intruded my private space without permission. My step-mother was the first to speak as she walked closer to me as she sat on the edge of my bed while keeping a smile on her pretty face.

"We were only checking on you to see if you were ready, and by the looks of it you are.'' Mother turned her head to find my father who was making his way out of my room, probably to the carriages that's been waiting outside out the kingdom for about the last 10 minutes. I feel bad for the coacher who has to wait all day for royal people all day long...To be treated so lowly by most and to expect to be nice to every single person they get verbally abused by.

When we left our home and got inside the carriage, [thus getting comfy since I was sitting right next to Hope, while my father sat across from us. Not to be harsh but I sometimes feel uncomfortable around him...The negative vibe around us is just…yeah you get my point.] I looked out the window to see my own kind walking along the road, some laughing, so crying for some unknown reason. So many people…and I'm going to be the next ruler of this wonderful place...And by my side will an angel from hell. Oh this should be interesting.


End file.
